Friends of the Heart revised a bit
by Firehedgehog
Summary: completely revised spellinggrammar During hard parts of there childhood Tk and Ash get imaginary friends except they aren't imaginary and there each others imaginary friends. there bond is part of thee destiny, this is there story.


A digimon pokemon crossover, I put this up before in digimon/pokemon section but after fixing it all up I decided to put it in the pokemon section. Please don't hate me, but the sequel is actually being worked on... finally.

Friends of the heart

By Firehedgehog

      "Many people had imaginary friends when they were young, yet what if these friends were not truly imaginary but another person in another dimension who your heart was connected to and that made you able to see each other invisible to others while you are friends."

                                                Firehedgehog

1 year before the digidestined see parratmon and Greymon battle:

      Takeru looked at the night sky from his bedroom window, once again he could hear his mommy and daddy fighting. He sighed wondering if they still loved each other, did they always have to yell.

      'I wish I had a friend, one who would never hurt me and would never leave me' Takeru thought, but he knew that it would never come true.

***

      Satoshi curled up beside his mother sadly, papa had left them for someone mama called a floozie. They had no home now and were staying at a hotel, tomorrow they were moving somewhere called Pallet town.

      "Satoshi I think its bed time," his mother said, he yawned and climbed into the huge bed they shared. Soon his mother turned off the rooms lights and went to bed also, soon she was asleep yet Satoshi was still awake.

      'I wish I had a real friend... I have no one but mommy and were always moving about. I would want them to call me my nickname Ash, someone who would never hurt me' Satoshi thought, he sighed.

***

      In the sky in the two dimensions twin stars blazed, a connection was made for these two sad children and one that could never be broken.

***

      Takeru sat in the sandbox playing sadly, his parents were fighting again so mommy had sent him outside to play alone since at the moment no other children his age lived around here.

      It was at that moment wishing that he had a friend that he saw something, something seemed to be appearing across from him in the sandbox.

***

      Satoshi played in the sandbox in the backyard of his new home, he was lonely for friendship since none of the children here seemed to want to play with him.

      It was at that moment while hoping for a friend that he saw something, as he watched something seemed to be appearing across from him in the sandbox.

***

      The connection became active, the two children watched as there new friend appeared slightly seethrough and invisible to others.

***

      "Who are you?" Takeru asked the other child, the other boy had coloring opposite to Takeru, while Takeru was light in color the other boy was darker in color with beautiful strange amber eyes.

      "I'm Satoshi but you can call me Ash, what's your name?" the other boy asked, Takeru smiled seeing this boy as a new friend.

      "My name is Takeru, but call me TK," Takeru said, they then talked about there home lives and found that to each other they were slightly ghostlike.

      "Are you an imaginary friend?" Ash asked, Takeru now dubbed TK frowned at the question.

      "I don't know I thought you were mine," TK said, Ash frowned and then brightened.

      "I know what it is I saw it on a cartoon once, were both imaginary friends to each other but were both real but in different dimensions... at least that's what the show said," Ash said, they both giggled and decided that what Ash said must be true.

      "Do you think we'll see each other again?" TK asked Ash as it began to get dark; the dark haired boy nodded.

      "Yup TK, I know we will meet again... we'll be friends forever no matter what," ash said his Amber eyes almost seeming to glow, TK smiled at Ash.

      "I gotta go now," TK whispered as he heard his mother call, Ash looked sadly at him and walked over to TK. Then to his surprise Ash reached out and his hand seemed to become more solid, he touched TK and he actually felt Ash's hand on his arm.

      "Fare well my friend, keep the knowledge of each other existences secret," Ash said, then as TK watched Ash seemed to fade from sight.

***

      Ash blinked as TK vanished, he didn't know how he had did it yet he had actually touched TK... His friend was real. Unknown to everyone Ash was a genius, knowing how people would react if they found out... they would probably think he was delicate or something.

      "TK, see you around," he whispered, then he turned around and went inside his house with the sky becoming night.

***

      Gennai watched these events with a smile, a link as strong as this was rare, usually the links between the two people made them very ghostlike to each other and hard to hear... yet one of the children had found a way to actually touch each other between dimensions.

      Going through his things about the two children he found that Satoshi AKA Ash was the chosen one of his dimension and he had incredible powers that wouldn't awaken for many years yet, now Takeru AKA TK was a digidestined chosen child the child of Hope. He gasped when he saw the implications, the link between these two would never be broken and even become stronger... what else could there link do.

***

      The kami of fate and destiny chuckled; the two special chosen children of the two dimensions were now linked mind and soul. This link would help them in there future and never would they be lonely again, when in the future they actually met in the flesh darkness would not be able to hide for these two were the most powerful in all dimensions together.

Note:

Kami= a god

Chapter One

Many years later:

      Satoshi who was known as Ash to his companions sighed, today he had arrived home the place while he missed on his journey he didn't really want to stay. His mother he knew was an acoholic and had been since his father had left them, she hid it well from other so they never guessed but he knew.

      Under his shirt on his chest he could still find the scars she had given him when she had drunk way to much, the scars were pale silver lines on his dark skin so he never took off his shirt near others.

      Ash looked around his small room which held everything he had ever owned in his life, he was alone at the moment everyone else was at Professors Oaks so he could cry.

      'I'm twelve years old and it isn't fair, everyone else have families and parents that don't hurt you for no reason... I'm always alone' Ash thought as he cried into his pillow, awhile later he stopped and whipped his tears away since he didn't want anyone to know he had been crying.

      "TK: I wish we could talk; but we haven't talked since we were ten years old," he whispered sadly thinking of his true best friend who he could always trust. He didn't really trust Misty or Brock because he knew they wanted something from him and pikachu, it just wasn't the same as the friendship he had with TK.

***

      TK blinked and looked around his classroom, since he had been ten he hadn't heard from Ash but he knew that both of them were to busy to use the link to talk to each other.

      'Lunch is soon, when it starts I can go to my private spot and speak mind to mind with Ash' TK thought to himself, years ago they had discovered that they could do this.

      "TK are you okay?" Kari asked him, he smiled at her and replied that he was fine.

***

      TK sat under a beautiful oak tree, its branches seemed to be reaching to the sky its broad leaves moving gently in a small wind.

      "Perfect," TK said seeing that no one was here, and there was still Forty minutes of lunch left but it left them time to talk.

      Ash are you there, answer me he thought closing his eyes, he felt the message speed through the distance between there dimensions.

      (TK, how are you pal) Ashs voice came to his mind, TK smiled feeling Ash's happiness of hearing from him.

      Fine Ash, how was your pokemon journey? he asked, Ash's feelings of happiness came to him.

      (It was excellent but I'm sorry we didn't have time to chat during it, it was real busy. What about you takeru?) Ash said, memories of that journey came to TK's mind and he realized how busy his friend actually had been.

      Busy mostly for the last year Ash, I'll give you my memories of that time TK said sending them, this exchange of memories were easy to do when they linked like this.

      (I wish I could go to the digital world TK, the only way I see it is through your eyes, the link and your memories) Ash said sadly, TK sighed himself knowing how Ash's life was truly like which he hid from everyone else.

      Maybe you'll see it one day he answered, how he wished he could meet Ash truly in the flesh and show him the digital world.

      (One day) Ash said, TK frowned at the way Ash said that. Once and awhile he noticed something about Ash, he would say something almost in another voice and he didn't remember saying anything but it always came true what he said.

      Ash, I truly hope so he whispered back on there link, he felt ash smile slightly.

      (TK can I ask a favor of you?) Ash suddenly asked, TK opened his eyes to look at the sky above.

      What is it Ash? he asked, a feeling of fear came across the link.

      (Can I come to see you as I have before tonight, I fear my mother may do it again) Ash said and TK knew he meant the beatings, always over the link he could feel his friends pain during this.

      Yes come tonight, I'll be waiting in the park he said and then they said goodbye closing there minds to each other, TK stood up and started walking back to the school building not noticing Patamon watching from the trees nearby.

***

      Patamon frowned as he watched TK walk back to school, when TK hadn't come to the computer room with the others he had gone searching for his partner. He had found TK only a few minutes ago and what he saw scared him for some reason. 

      TK had been sitting his eyes closed and a strange glow had surrounded him, while he had TK had a bond through it he had felt a stronger bond just then and during that moment it had been active and its power had scared him.

      He guessed that TK had been talking to someone through it somehow, but to who he didn't know and that scared him.

      'TK who is this bond with and why haven't you told anyone about it, please tell us about it' Patamon thought, then he flew after TK till he entered the school and went to join Gatomon to discuss what he had seen.

Chapter Two

      "So we all agree to keep an eye on TK," Matt said looking at the digidestened and there digimon, everyone nodded hoping to get to the bottom of this. Patamon was sitting in the corner looking sad, he had asked TK what he had been doing but TK had just shook his said he had promised and for him not to tell the others.

      Those words made the small digimon even more scared and concerned about his human; that was what had forced him to tell the other digidestened.

      "I'll keep an eye on TK tonight, if he does anything I'll call you guys," Patamon said, the others nodded and then Matt broke in the conversation.

      "I'll be keeping an eye on him tonight also, were renovating my dads apartment so mom invited me to stay in the guest room till it is done," Matt said, Patamon let out a relieved sigh that he wouldn't be alone in his watch at night.

      "So this meeting is over, lets go eat," Tai said, they all let out a cheer and they all left the place they had all been.

***

      TK walked as quickly as he could to the park, he knew that Ash would be coming soon and he had to be in an area no one would be at. He sighed as he came to a private like area in the park, from the weeds everywhere it wasn't used often.

      I'm waiting for you Ash he sent, he felt a sigh of relief on the other side of the link and the pain his friend was feeling from his abusing mothers hands and whatever else she used on him.

***

      Ash felt pain, pain everywhere. Hs friends had left to go to there own towns earlier today and his mother had once again fallen into her old patterns, he whimpered as blood leaked from multiple cuts and his skin was bruising fast.

      "Bastard!" his mother screamed at him, feeling that much more pain was coming his way he left his body laying there and like many times before traveled down the link to where TK was waiting.

***

      Matt frowned as he followed his brother from the apartment, he did not know what was going on but he had to get to the bottom of this.

      "Look," Patamon whispered once they realized TK had stopped walking, they hid in some bushes and watched. TK just stood there still, then as they watched a slight glow surrounded him.

      "That's what I saw before," Patamon whispered, then they gasped as something began to appear in front of TK a string of light between them.

      "TK," Matt whispered worried, he wanted to run out there and grab his brother but he had to know what was going on. As he watched the thing in front of TK grew, it was an amber light and as they watched it started to take form.

***

      "Yo TK," Ash said as he finally formed all the way on this side of the link, on this side he was ghostlike but anyone could see him right now. The funny thing about this was that Ash still had coloration, you could still see that he had black hair, those strange amber eyes and dark skin.

      "Ash, its good you made it," TK said to his friend, he studied his friend and remembered that they could of been mirror images of each other with different coloration if Ash hadn't become so fragile from all the terrible beatings his mother had given him.

      "It's been a long time since we got to see each other TK. I just wish we could meet in the flesh; how much fun we could have," Ash said; with the intelligence he hid from everyone else but TK. Ash's other friends would have been shocked; by how smart there young friend actually was.

      "I know Ash but till then We'll have to do as we have all these years, I just wish I could help you with your mother," TK said feeling guilty, he wanted so much to go and stop the beatings Ash's mother gave Ash.

      "You've done enough to let me come even as ghostlike as this while.... " Ash said trailing off, they both knew he didn't like speaking of it.

      "I guess," TK said with a frown, he sighed and then Ash frowned also.

      "We have company," Ash whispered, suddenly Ash vanished and a human and a digimon were thrown out of the bushes.

***

      Matt swore silently to himself, he hadn't been able to get a good look at the person the light had formed into. To his annoyance TK and the other person 

were speaking a strange beautiful language he couldn't understand, he noticed that the string of light no longer held them together though.

      Then TK and the glowing person stopped talking and it was silent, the next thing Matt and Patamon knew they were landing face first on the turf in front of TK.

      "Matt," he heard TK say in a startled voice.

***

      Ash made himself visible again after he had thrown the two spies out of the bushes, while ghostlike in this dimension for short periods of time he was able to become slightly solid to do something's.

      "Who are they TK?" Ash asked his friend, he then snickered when he saw that the older boy had to be TK's older brother. Looking at the small creature he knew that it was Patamon TK's digimon, he snickered again realizing that they were now looking at him with fear.

      "I can't believe they followed me," TK groaned, Ash fell to the ground laughing at his friend's expression.

      "Hi, I'm Ash," he said, before he and TK had been speaking in Ash's home dimension language and now he spoke to the two newcomers in there own.

      "Um... hi," Matt said backing away, TK seeing his brother backing away from his ghostlike friend realized that Matt was afraid of him.

      "Scardy cat," Ash muttered in his own language, TK grinned at him.

***

      The Kami of Fate and Destiny smirked as the two friends were confronted by an older brother and a digimon partner; he then broke out laughing because the two who didn't know what was going on expression were hilarious.

____________________________________________________________________________

      Connections, everyone has connections to a lot of things. But some 

connections are very strong and grow stronger as time goes on, sometimes too 

strong.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      Matt gulped as he gazed at the ghost in front of him; the ghost looked a lot like his brother yet more fragile and different coloring. What really disturbed him were those amber eyes the ghost had, there was something about them... he couldn't describe the strange feeling.

      "Takeru I think he's in shock," the ghost said to his brother, as Matt watched his brother gave a small giggle.

      "Ash why don't you give him a shock treatment," TK said suddenly with an evil glint in his eyes, the next thing Matt was aware of was being on the ground after being given an electrical shock.

      "Hurts... " Matt breathed a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth, the amber eyed ghost rolled his eyes and said something in that musical language to TK.

***

      Ash looked at the slightly charred older teen, he had forgotten that his electrical powers had grown stronger since he had last used them... he had overdone it a bit. He rolled his eyes at the teen on the ground, then he turned to speak to TK.

      "Takeru I have to go home now, my mother is out cold from her drinks now and I must treat my body so none of my wound will become infected," he said in his native tongue, TK nodded knowing that it was true. Ash closed his eyes and felt there link, a second later he was heading to his own dimension and body.

***

      Ash groaned as he came to in his body, he felt as if someone had whipped him... thankfully that wasn't the case but he did have a lot of cuts.

      'She's getting worse' he thought sadly his heart heavy, years ago he had tried to tell others about the beatings his mother had given him... but she had put on her cheerful face and no one had believed him.

      Slowly Ash sat up whimpering slightly as some cut began to bleed again, he looked at himself and noticed that he had a lot of work to do. He slowly walked to the bathroom and cleaned and binding his wounds, after that he changed into clean clothing.

      'I don't want to stay at home tonight in case she wakes up, I might as well stay outside. But I'll make sure I get back before she gets up' Ash thought, with those thoughts he pulled on a faded gray jacket, his sneakers, his usual gloves and for once left his hat behind.

      He opened the front door glad to see that it wasn't raining, it was a clear night and a warm breeze could be felt.

***

      TK sighed sadly once Ash vanished, he hated to say goodbye to his friend but he knew Ash had to go. Now that he could feel Ash back in his body he turned to his brother and digimon partner, both were still on the ground after Ash's electrical treatment.

      'How in the world am I suppose to get them home?' TK thought with a large sweatdrop, thankfully Matt shook himself out of his daze and got up.

      "Errr... hi Matt," TK said nervously, he knew Matt would want to know what was going on... but how would he explain it.

      "TK, you have a lot of explaining to do," Matt growled as only big brothers could, TK sighed and knew it was going to be a long night.

      "Can we talk about this somewhere else Matt, its getting chilly... and I'll be able to explain better at home," TK said, he gently picked up Patamon who had swirlie marks in his eyes.

      "Fine we'll do it there, but you better not leave anything out," Matt demanded, TK nodded not trusting himself to speak.

      Ash how are you? he asked down there link, he heard a sigh.

      Hurting TK, but I'll live Ash answered.

      Where are you Ash, you don't seem to be in your house? TK asked, he could tell this because of the feeling of the links and Ash's emotional state.

      I'm not at home, I'm camping in the woods in case my mom wakes up again Ash answered him, TK nodded to himself seeing that it was a good idea.

      "TK, why are you nodding to yourself?" Matt asked, TK blushed realizing what he had been doing.

      "Oh nothing," he said nervously with a laugh, he scratched the back of his head nervously while Matt looked at him weirdly.

      I don't think he fell for it Ash said with a giggle, TK made sure he didn't frown.

      This is all your fault Satoshi he said sending an imaginary glare at his friend, Ash laughed knowing that TK wasn't actually mad at him.

      Whatever Takeru, anyway I found a good spot to camp so goodnight Ash said and then TK felt the other boys thoughts become sleepy, soon they were gone.

Chapter Four

      "Well at least that explains why you didn't complain there were no one to play with as a kid. I always thought you would be lonely before we moved to heighten view terrace," Matt said with a frown, for the last four hours TK had told him everything and it was late in the night.

      "That's because I was never alone, me and Ash did lots of things... he even discovered how to make himself semi-solid so that we could do other thing," TK said, Matt sighed and he still didn't like this.

      "Are you sure you can trust this Ash, he could be some evil creature trying to gain your trust to do something?" Matt asked, TK gave him a look that could kill before answering.

      "I would trust Ash with my life anytime Matt, I trust him more then anyone... its a feeling and we know each other better then anyone," TK said angrily, Matt blinked at this sudden outburst.

      'TK never gets this mad, the only time he ever gets mad is when someone's using the power of darkness' Matt thought with some concern, he stopped himself from shivering at the thought of Devimon and Kimeramon.

      "I'm sorry TK, its just that I'm concerned about you... and you scared Patamon earlier today," Matt said, TK sighed and calmed down.

      "I guess, I didn't tell anyone because they might find a way to stop me from talking or seeing Ash anymore," TK said with a deep sigh, Matt licked his lips to wet them and looked at Patamon who hadn't said anything for the last hour.

      "TK, why does this Ash look so much like you?" Patamon asked, TK frowned and shrugged.

      "I don't know but Ash has a theory, he thinks that both of us has souls similar to each other and that this caused our different dimensions to make us look a lot alike. And that it also caused our link to happen when we were young," TK said, Matt and Patamon sweatdropped.

      "Exactly how smart is Ash?" he asked with curiosity, the way TK had just said that had sounded like Izzy or Ken (Under the power of the dark spore equal genius).

      "I don't know but pretty smart, but because he doesn't want people to know how smart he is he doesn't bother taking one of those IQ tests," TK said with a thoughtful look, he then yawned and stretched.

      "Its pretty late TK, we'll talk about this more in the morning," Matt said with a yawn of his own, TK nodded and sleepily headed for his bedroom with Patamon flying behind him.

      'I need to find out more about this Ash, he could still be a threat to TK... and even a danger to the dgital world' Matt thought, he really hoped Ash wouldn't be a danger because he knew this person meant so much to his brother.

***

      The gentle heat of the morning sun slowly woke Ash up, with a large yawn he opened his amber eyes. The first thing that greeted them was the green plants of the forest, looking at his watch he saw that he had at least two hours before his mother woke up.

      'And then she acts like last night never happened, kami-sama what happened to my mother to turn her into a drunk monster' Ash thought sadly, he shook his head making himself not to think those thoughts.

      Slowly he got up ignoring the stinging pain from his wounds, he then gathered his few things and started the short walk home.

      To his happiness his mother was still asleep and would be for some time when he got home, he cleaned up and put on clean bandages and his usual clothing

      'I'll make bacon and eggs for breakfast, with some fresh orange juice we picked up yesterday morning' Ash thought as he opened the fridge, soon he was happily making breakfast at the stove.

      'Good thing Brock didn't find out I was a good cook, I really don't like cooking that much' Ash thought as he ate his breakfast and finished his juice, he then put his dishes in the dishwasher.

      "What time is it?" he asked himself a few minutes later, he looked at his watch and saw that professor Oak would be up and he could pick up pikachu. He nodded to himself and put on his blue jacket and sneaker, upstairs as he was about to leave he could hear his mother waking up.

      'Why can't she be one of those people who get hangovers' Ash thought as he exited the house, he then started the short walk to professor Oaks.

***

      TK woke up when he felt Ash wake up, even when they weren't really too connected he knew they had woken up at the same time before. It had something to do with their link, he also knew that they liked many of the same food.

      "ZZZZZZZ," patamon said, the rookie dgimon was still asleep on the bed beside him and he decided to let his partner sleep in.

      'I have the craving to have bacon and eggs for breakfast' TK thought, he only wished he was a good cook because he sucked at cooking.

Chapter Five

      'Five, six, seven, eight' Ash thought as he counted the numbers on the books in his hands; Brock's birthday was coming up next week. Pikachu looked over his shoulder at the books, they were about pokemon breeding, these four books Brock still needed for his set.

      "What do you think pikachu, do you think Brock will like them?" he asked his favorite pokemon, Pikachu nodded and Ash brought them to the store counter.

      "That will be sixteen dollars," the clerk said, Ash nodded and passed a twenty to the clerk and got four dollars back.

      He thanked the clerk and with his package started the long walk home, it was a beautiful day and he was glad of that.

      "Well well, if it isn't Ashy boy," an arrogant voice said, Ash sighed as he saw Gary walk in front of him blocking all ways away.

      "Hello Gary, what can I do for you today?" Ash asked rolling his eyes, Gary smirked and sauntered up to him and looked at the package.

      "What's I the package Ash, is it worth anything?" Gary asked, then before Ash could do anything he pulled the package from the shorter boy and pushed Ash to the ground.

      "Hey, give that back... its a birthday present for Brock," Ash demanded angrily, he got to his feet and pikachu looked ready to chew nails.

      "Not anymore twerp, its mine," Gary sneered, Ash narrowed his eyes and wondered how Gary once a nice kid had become such a bully like this.

      "Pikachu!" pikachu shouted angrily, the next thing Gary knew was that he was on the ground thunder shocked and Ash was holding the package again.

      "I pity you Gary, you could of had my friendship but once again you've turned it away," Ash said and he strangely felt calm, he walked around Gary and started home again.

      'And I envy you Gary, at least you have your Grandfather to love and care for you... all I have is my pokemon and TK' Ash thought sadly, he blinked away tears before they could fall.

***

      Ash was almost home when he froze, he didn't know why but he felt as if something evil was nearby.

      "Pi?" Pikachu question him, apparently the yellow electric mouse couldn't feel it.

      Ash frowned and looked around himself, at that moment they were on a trail in a small forest, it was still in Pallot town and at least ten minutes to his house.

      "I don't know pikachu, I just feel like something evil is coming this way," Ash told his small companion, Pikachu narrowed his eyes and looked around.

      "Who's there, I know your there," Ash demanded angrily, after all the terrible things of his life he hated the unknown.

      At that thought he remembered the pokemon known as Unknown, but they had never felt evil like this... only quite powerful.

      "I should of known you would feel me Chosen one, I was told that your powers would detect me," an oily slithery voice said, Ash shivered but frowned at what the voice had said.

      "What are you talking about I don't have any powers, and show yourself," he demanded, the last time he had been called the chosen one was when he saved the world with Lugia in the Shimuti Islands. Anyway he had only been the chosen one once, that was all over with... even though he did save the world a few other times before and after that.

      "Don't lie to me Chosen one I know all about your powers, and since I can't let you get in my way or your counterpart from that other dimention I'm going to have to destroy you both," the both said and began to laugh sending shivers down his spine, he wondered who else the voice was talking about.

      'Wait a minute my counterpart, that could only be one person who could even be near that... he's going to hurt TK' Ash thought shocked, he frowned and felt anger that anyone would want to hurt his one true human friend.

      "You leave TK out of this, now show yourself!" Ash demanded, he ignored the strange look Pikachu gave him when he mentioned TK... probably wondering what was going on.

      "As you wish little human," the voice said a sneer evident in his voice, Ash then screamed as darkness hit him... and the world went black.

      "Pika pi!" was the last thing he heard, but he had a feeling that pikachu wouldn't be able to save him this time.

***

      TK froze as the world around him seemed to blur and spin, he felt himself falling... he almost blacked out. To his surprise he realized he hadn't hit the ground, slowly he opened his eyes.

      "TK, are you okay?" his brothers very concerned voice asked, TK found that his brother was holding him and that was the reason he hadn't hit the ground.

      "I think so, all of a sudden I was really dizzy... I hope I'm not getting sick," TK said, Matt still looked very concerned but helped TK to his feet and to a seat.

      "Are you sure your okay TK, you look awfully tired?" Matt asked, TK nodded and his brother went back to the guestroom to change out of his pajamas.

      'I know something is wrong... I can feel it, something bad has happened' TK thought with a frown, not knowing why he closed his eyes and reached for Ash's mind.

      "Ash," he whispered opening his eyes, he felt a terrible fear. He couldn't feel Ash; all he felt was a terrible blankness and a bit of fear.

      Takeru! a terrified mind voice called through the fabric of dimensions, that was the last thing TK knew before he passed out.

____________________________________________________________________________

      It is said that is the greatest times of darkness friendship is the 

greatest power, hearts can reach out to save those nearest to them even miles 

apart.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      Ash looked at the creature in front of him with undisguised terror, it looked like a creature of nightmares... or the mother of all nightmares.

      He didn't know where he was... not that he really wanted to know, he knew that he had called to TK in his terror before there mind link had been blocked by this creature.

      "Who are you!" he yelled terrified, the creature chuckled darkly and shifted its great bulk red eyes gleaming.

      "You can call me Akuma since I will be your nightmare, but don't worry soon your counterpart will join you and you will both feel my power," the creature said in a grating voice, Ash shivered and hoped that somehow TK would escape that fate.

      'TK please be careful, I really don't want you to join me here' Ash thought, he looked at the inky nightmare like place he was in.

      "Until then child you shall sleep, you make too much noise," Akuma said with a snort, then all that Ash knew was darkness.

***

      TK slowly came back to reality, the first thing he was aware of was of something soft and wet on his forehead. Next was that he was on something soft... probably his bed, last of all he could feel someone holding his hand.

      "Matt, he's coming too," he heard a voice say happily, he recognized it belonging to Patamon.

      "TK, are you awake?" Matt asked softly, TK slowly opened his eyes and winced when light hit them.

      "Matt... Patamon," he whispered, his head felt as if someone had hit him with a jackhammer.

      "TK, we were so worried about you," Patamon said with a concerned filled face, TK let his brother help him sit up.

      "What happened, the last thing I remember is being in the kitchen?" TK asked, he yawned and to his surprise noticed it was about three in the afternoon.

      "That's what I want to know; one minute your fine and the next thing I know you black out on the floor and have a terrible fever. We were starting to wonder if we should take you to the hospital," Matt said his voice still filled with worry. TK blinked; and Matt gave him a glass of water to wet his throat.

      "I wish I knew Matt, all I remember is blacking out," TK answered, but he kept silent about hearing Ash calling his name terrified... Matt was already suspicious of his dark haired counterpart.

      "TK I want you to stay in bed for the rest of today, if anything else happens though your going to the hospital," Matt said, TK nodded knowing that whatever had cause him to black out was still making him feel bad.

      "Can I have something to eat Matt, I'm really hungry," he told his brother, Matt nodded and with a still worried look on his face left.

      "Are you sure your okay TK?" Patamon asked, TK gave a small smile and nodded.

      "I'm fine, it was probably one of those one time things," TK told his digimon partner, Patamon looked relieved slightly but not by much.

      After he had eaten Matt left to pick up some groceries for there mother and Patamon settled down for a nap, TK lay there with narrowed eyes knowing that something was very wrong.

      Ash are you okay? TK asked down there link, his eyes widened in surprise when his thoughts bounced off a block of some type.

      Quickly the blond haired boy closed his eyes and concentrated on that block, it didn't have the same feel as Ash so he knew his friend hadn't done it... was darker.

      'Ash... what is blocking us' TK thought, a sudden understanding came to him knowing that this block was what had caused him to black out. He felt sparks of anger rise in him and sadness, anger at whoever had done this and sadness at the thought of never being able to talk to Ash again.

      'I've known Ash most of my life and he's always been there for me more then anyone else, I can't let our friendship end like this' TK thought with determination, never would he have to say goodbye to his counterpart.

Chapter Seven

      He was floating, all around him was darkness... there was nothing here for him to tell the passage of time with. He knew that he was in a cage made out of darkness, he only wished he had these powers Akuma said he had.

      Sure he had electrical powers that he used now and then, that was how he survived pikachus electric attacks so easily. Then there was his link with TK, but that wasn't really a power.

      'Through most of my life I've been connected to TK, I've felt his soul at all times.... but now this Akuma has blocked him from me' Ash thought sadly, tears began to form in his eyes.

      'Takeru... if only I could warn you that he is after you next' Ash thought sadly, he knew that he could do nothing in the cage of darkness.

***

      TK was quickly becoming bored silly, after being awake for half an hour he was feeling fine... and he wasn't allowed out of bed.

      'There's nothing to do, worse I still don't know what this evil thing is that is blocking my link with Ash' TK thought, he leaned against his pillows and greatly wished he had a TV in his room.

      Suddenly a chill rushed over him, startled he looked around but saw nothing.

      "Strange, but probably nothing," TK told himself, he reached over to his bed side table and picked up his diskman. He placed the ear pieces on his ears and pressed play, soon music came to him and closing his eyes he enjoyed it.

***

      Akuma smirked, he was in a place between reality and time, here he could ready himself to capture his captives counter part in this dimension. He had researched much on the two children before putting his plan in action, he knew that he had to get them out of the way and probably kill them for enjoyment.

      'Blah... children of destiny indeed, they have powers but as yet I have seen none of them' Akuma thought with disdane, it had been quite easy to capture the dark haired child, and this blond haired child looked even easier to capture.

      'A digimon, that little creature won't have a chance against me' Akuma thought with a chuckle, he almost laughed as the child closed his eyes while listening to his music.

      Seeing that the digimon was sound asleep and the child occupied Akuma slowly began to appear in TKs dimension, the form he chose to appear as wasn't exactly solid either.

***

      Ash froze and opened his eyes in shock, a cold feeling ran through his body knowing that at this moment TK was in the greatest danger.

      'Its Akuma, I can feel it even from this terrible place' Ash thought, he hugged his legs to his chest and preyed with all his might that if he actually had any power for it to help TK escape this evil.

      "TK, WATCH OUT!" he yelled with all his might and heart, finally his tears fell looking like a silver orb... and vanished.

***

      ((TK, WATCH OUT!))

      TK gasped at the mental shout of panic, his eyes snapped open and he screamed. There floating everywhere was this strange black mist that seemed to scream evil, strands of it whisped out reaching for him.

      At the same moment Ash's scream across dimensions happened Patamon awoke from his nap, he didn't know why he woke up at that moment but it wasn't because TK screamed.

      "Boom Bubble," he called sending out his attack, his eyes widened when it no damage at all to the dark mist.

      "Patamon," TK screamed as the darkness slammed into Patamon, he winced seeing the digimon slam into the wall and pass out.

      "Child of hope, there is no chance for you to escape me... even your counterpart cannot help you now," a soul stopping voice said, TK felt his very blood shiver at the evil this creature radiated.

      'He's the evil that blocked my link with Ash, but just a second ago I heard Ash scream at me' TK thought fearfully, he knew that somehow Ash had caused a link to form between them a different way for a few split seconds.

      ' Ash I have a feeling that I'm going to be joining you soon' TK thought, he hoped that his brother would appear and save him.

      It was at that moment the room flashed silver, when it faded TK was gone and Akuma looked around confused.

Chapter Eight

      Ash gave a deep sigh of relief, he didn't know why but he knew that TK was safe now. He was also exhausted for some reason, he had a feeling TK had heard him yell... somehow even with the link blocked.

      'TK where ever you are stay there, your still in danger' Ash thought as he floated in the cage of darkness, once again he fell into unconsciousness a small smile on his face.

***

      TK gave a 'wumph' as he crashed into the ground, his mind still a daze from what had happened. He blinked and quickly wondered where the hell he was, the landscape looked like it came from some fairytale.

      "Okay, I can deal with this... I think," TK said with a rather large sweatdrop and he had reason to sweatdrop, an actual fairy had just floated by him.

      "Excuse me," a squeaky voice said, startled and still confused TK turned around to see... well a tiny mouse in a superhero costume.

      "Yes?" he asked, the mouse took a deep breath.

      "Did you happen to see a family of big bad wolves around here?" the mouse asked, TK shook his head no and the mouse flew off... yes flew.

      "I have a feeling I have Ash to blame for this," TK muttered darkly, now if he could only figure out how to get back to his own world from here. Curious the blond checked his pockets and found his D-3, maybe if he found a digi-port he could get home.

      "Well that's one good thing, but now what?" he asked himself, he sighed and muttering darkly about dimension counterparts began to look for a way home.

***

      Akuma groaned and sweatdropped... yes he could sweatdrop, quickly he left the digidestined dimension and headed back to where he kept Ash.

      'I have a feeling this pest is the reason the child of hope escaped, I'll just have to teach him a lesson' Akuma thought, his eyes gleamed at the thought of torturing someone.

      "Wakey wakey Ashy boy," Akuma said with a sneer, he had borrowed this taunt from someone in the pokemon dimension after hearing it. He didn't know why but he liked it, it felt good coming off his tongue.

      "Darn, your back," came Ash's sleepy voice from the cage of darkness, Akuma smirked but knew the human child couldn't see it inside the cage.

      "Yes and you've been a bad boy, somehow you help Takeru... and for that you will pay," Akuma said with a chilling voice, he could readily feel Ash's fear.

***

      TK blinked, he didn't know how but he had stumbled upon the world of snow white. In the distance he could see dwarfs singing as they came home from work, just fifty paces off he could see there cottage and the young girl that could only be Snow white.

      'I knew I read to many American fairy tales, I wonder if I can find any Japanese fairytales Disney hasn't turned stupid yet' TK thought with slight curiosity, he had seen Disney movies... and they were way too romantic for him.

      "Hey, can you give me some directions!" he yelled to the dwarfs, the one that could only be happy smiled and walked up to him.

      "Sure, where do you want to go?" Happy asked cheerfully, TK sighed and asked his question.

      "Can you direct me a computer?" he asked, Happy blinked.

      "No, I have no idea what a computer is... do you want to have lunch with us?" Happy asked, TK said sure realizing that he was hungry.

      "Thank you," he said gratefully, he then ran for it as a dragon appeared and decided he was dinner.

***

      Ash screamed as Akumas clawed hands clawed across his slim stomach drawing blond, he whimpered and tears fell down his face. Through the haze of his pain he could feel the monsters enjoyment at his pain, it was almost something he felt he could touch.

      For the torture Akuma had him chained to a wall with his shirt off, all over his chest there was a network of silvery pale scars... ones his mother had giving him over the years.

      He screamed yet again as Akumas claws scratched his face drawing blood, his breathing was ragged now... he didn't know how much he could take before he would pass out.

      'As long as Akuma is here I know he isn't after TK, I only hope TK is still safe... as long as I keep Akuma occupied...' Ash thought as darkness began to pull him down, but finally his body couldn't take it anymore and he fainted.

***

      TK froze in the place he had chosen to rest, a chill rushed over his body and tears came to his eyes.

      "Ash," he whispered, he didn't know why but he knew that Ash was in deadly danger at the moment.

____________________________________________________________________________

      Pain, pain connects you to the world over your life. Love is also 

connected to pain in some ways, pain can also bring others closer together.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      "Finally," TK said with a relieved sigh, he had finally escaped from that crazy fairytale world... after he saved Ash he would yell at him for sending him there.

      "Umm... okay, what now?" he asked himself looking around, he had found a computer and used the digiport... but he definitely wasn't in the digital world.

      "Uhhh!" he yelled suddenly and fell to his knees, pain flared through him. He hugged himself not understanding why he hurt, finally it stopped. Slowly his breathing returned to normal, he looked around yet saw nothing.

      TK looked at his hands and gasped, for a few seconds he had seen blood on his hands... but it wasn't there now.

      "Ash?" he questioned, he had a terrible feeling that what he had felt was Ash's pain and his blood.

      (My body is unconscious.... I'm kind of drifting at the moment, but I don't know how were talking again) a voice whispered in his mind, he knew it belonged to Ash but it was very faint and sounded tired.

      What happened Ash, why did I feel pain all of a sudden and see blood on my hands? TK asked, the feeling of Ash faded in and out for a few seconds before the contact strengthened.

      (The dark creature that attacked you in called Akuma and he's captured me, he's been torturing me.... because I saved you somehow. I don't know why you felt my pain when our minds touched or saw the blood from my wounds, hopefully it won't happen again) Ash told him, to TK's relief Ash's telepathic voice on there link was becoming stronger.

      Akuma, interesting name. By the way, did you realize you sent me to a weird fairytale world when you saved me? he asked, he felt his counterparts surprise.

      (No I didn't, wow... I had no idea I could do that) Ash said with surprise, TK shrugged knowing Ash would feel it.

      Anyway enough chit chat, is there anyway for me to get to your body so I can save you? he asked his dark haired counter part, he could feel Ash's thoughts racing.

      (I can only feel one way to get to where I am, but to do that your actually going to have to go to the dark ocean world.... the barriers between realities are thinner there) Ash told him, TK sweatdropped.

      That could be a problem Ash, I have no idea where I am least of all how to get to the dark ocean world TK said, he felt Ash thinking again.

      (TK I have an idea, but I need to take over your body for a moment) Ash said, TK facefaulted.

      Take over my body, how is that even possible... and what if you get stuck in my body? TK asked feeling scared, he could feel Ash's nervousness also.

      (It's a theory of mine, in your body I can direct your digivice... it would take too many hours to explain how to do this) Ash told him, TK then thought of something.

      What about your body? he asked, he felt slight fear from Ash.

      (It will be about six to ten hours till my body recovers enough to wake up, not even Akuma could wake my body up during that time) Ash told him, TK bit his lip thoughtfully.

      Okay lets do this Ash, but this kind of freaks me out he told truthfully, Ash was silent also.

      (It scares me too TK, but we can't waste time.... if you don't hurry I'll die if Akuma decides to torture me again) Ash admitted and TK gasped, he could not let his best friend die in the hands {did the monster have hands, he'd ask later} of a monster.

      Okay lets do it, do your thing Ash TK said gathering his courage, and the next thing he knew Ash leapt into his body.

***

      TK/Ash opened eyes a blue-amber blending into a deep purple color, they were filled with the power of two souls joined as one.

      "Let's begin," the boy said, he didn't sound like either counterpart anymore. His voice was deeper and seemed to hold knowledge and power, he held up TK's D-3 and focused that power into the device a pacific pattern activating in its metal body.

      "Activate," TK/Ash said calmly, his eyes opened slightly in surprise when a dark portal opened in front of him. He nodded and stepped though, the portal closed behind him.

***

      TK gasped and fell to the ground as Ash's soul left his body, there souls had merged slightly for that brief time. They had been something more, there had been great knowledge and power of both there lifetimes.

      "What was that, I thought you would just borrow my body... that was unexpected," TK said out loud, he knew that Ash could still hear him.

      "I don't know TK... it was unexpected, but until we truly understand what just happened we shouldn't do it again," a voice said, startled he looked up to see a ghost like image of Ash... thankfully Ash had made his image not to show his real condition.

      "Good idea, and Ash welcome to the dark world," TK said, Ash nodded.

Chapter Ten

      Matt was seriously worried... actually that was an understatement, something had happened to his little brother and his mother would kill him when she found out.

      'TK, wherever you are I'll come and save you' he thought with a frown, around him were the other destined and there partners. At the moment they were all asking Patamon questions trying to find out what happened, there wasn't much the rookie digimon could tell them.

      "I really don't know what woke me, one moment I was asleep and then... something woke me and it wasn't TK screaming. There was this black mist thing, I shot an attack at it to protect TK who was terrified... but it didn't affect it and the next thing I knew was Matt shaking me awake," Patamon said tears in his emerald green eyes, Matt gave Patamon a hug to comfort him.

      "Its not much to go on, but we have to save TK... that Black Mist Patamon told us about has taken TK," Matt said, the others nodded knowing that the first place they would check would be the digital world.

      "Before you all rush off to the digital world wait a nano, I just got an email from Gennai," Izzy said, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to find out what Gennai had to say.

      "Well, show us the email," Matt said impatiently, Izzy muttered about impatient people and turned his lap top computer so that everyone could see it.

Greetings it is Gennai

      As you all know something has happened to the holder of hope, all I can say is that he is safe for the moment. The creature that tried to capture him is a creature named Akuma from the world of nightmares, thankfully TK's friend was able to send him to a safer place where Akuma was unable to get him.

      Before you ask I have no firm location of where TK is at the moment, all I can say is that he is on his way to the world of nightmares to save his dimensional counterpart who Akuma has already captured.

      I have sent information to Izzy on how to modify your digivices to enter the world of nightmares, that way you can save TK and also save his dimensional counterpart.

                                    Goodluck to you all

                                                Gennai

      There was silence as they finished reading the email. Each of them were confused on what they had to do. Matt was also nervous of where they would have to go; the world of Nightmares didn't sound like a nice place at all.

      'TK, what kind of mess are you in now' Matt thought with a sigh, he rubbed his temples in frustration and hoped with all his heart that TK would be safe till he got there.

***

      TK sighed as he leaned against a building in exhaustion, he was still in the world of darkness but he was taking a break before he entered the dimension Ash was in.

      Leaning against the same wall ghostlike was Ash, his counterpart was frowning slightly probably thinking of that strange merge of souls.

      "Ash.. " he said and he trailed off, Ash looked at him. 

      "Yeah TK?" Ash asked, TK sighed and covered his eyes with his hands.

      "Why do you think our lives are so messed up, you with your family and so called friends and mine with my so called destiny as the child of hope?" he asked, something about both of there lives had bothered him.

      "I don't know TK, but i have a feeling its because of us... but not really us," Ash said with a deeper frown, TK looked at Ash confused.

      "What do you mean?" TK asked, Ash bit down slightly on his bottom lip before answering.

      "I remember in the soul merge how complete I felt for once in my life and I know we both felt it, I realized that we are more then counterparts... we have two halves of one soul. We are unbalanced so our lives are more strange then anyone else we know, somehow we must balance our lives... if we don't everything could get so much worse," Ash said with a sigh, TK frowned knowing how bad Ash's life was... he didn't want to think how much worse it would get.

      "How can we fix our lives Ash, how can we fix it so we can be happy?" TK asked sadly tears sliding down his face, Ash looked at the black, white and gray world around them sadly.

      "I don't know my friend... I just don't know," Ash whispered, Ash then faded from sight leaving TK alone except for the feeling of Ash in the back of his mind.

***

      Ash was floating in the abyss, actually the place he was in was a place between dimensions where he could rest sometimes... a place no one else could reach.

      The merging of souls had tired him more then he would admit to TK, in truth he was a soul outside his body.... even when he was ghostlike to everyone else.

      He cried silently, here he let out his repressed grief.... the part of him that screamed for love and affection. He knew that TK knew about his pain, there wasn't anything his counterpart really didn't know about.

      'TK is so nice letting me let out my grief alone, he knows how I cry... but everyone needs some privacy now and then' Ash thought sadly, he closed his eyes ignoring the pulling sensation that was trying to pull him back to his body.

      'I felt so complete when our souls merged into one for that brief moment, I wonder if we will ever have a chance to merge again' Ash thought with a frown. He sighed and let himself gather more energy; so that he would be able to help TK enter the dimension of nightmares.

***

      Akuma fumed, the child of hope was safe out of his reach and the other child who he had captured was unconscious and he wasn't even able to have the glee of him screaming in pain.

      'Wait a minute, if one of the two brats is here that means that The child of hope will be on his way to save his counter part' Akuma thought with glee, he then began to laugh evilly as he began to plan what he would do to TK.

Chapter Eleven

      TK gave a small yawn startling himself, he had finally regained his strength from the merge and traveling between dimensions. Thankfully as he rested in the dark world nothing had attacked him, but he knew... that this was a brief respite for the danger to come.

      "Are you ready?" a voice, not feeling startled he turned to see the ghostlike form of Ash. He nodded, TK then took a deep breath knowing that they would have to merge slightly again.

      "As ready as I'll ever be," TK said with a sigh, Ash's form wavered and vanished as his counterpart focused his will.

      (Then let it begin) TK heard in his mind, TK closed his eyes knowing that there was no true way to be ready for an experience like this.

***

      Once again blue-amber eyes blended into a deep purple color, they held determination for the task ahead. TK-Ash took a deep breath holding the green coded D-3 into the air, the screen of the device began to glow also a purple color. The world flashed a rainbow of colors all coming from that screen, all that can be seen are those strange eyes.

      "In the beginning all was in balance," the boy said his voice musical and soft to the ears, it was the kind of voice one heard in dreams everyone always wanted to have.

      "Balance shall once again be regained," TK-Ash whispered and he smiled, all the light became white and flashed violently.

      Silence once again filled the dark world, the creatures there of darkness shivered hearing those last words of TK-Ash. In the spot he had stood no trace of them could be found, yet strangely... where TK had rested for just awhile a small plant bloomed sending true color in this colorless world.

***

      Akuma roared in anger as he felt a portal open in his world, and the energy was laced with the life force of the child of hope. He glared at the dark ball of energy that was the cage for Ash, soon TK would also be trapped in there and he could destroy them both at his pleasure.

      "Your counterpart is here child, and he came for you... you will be responsible for his downfall," Akuma laughed evilly, he loved torturing his captive mentally and physically. He frowned getting no reply knowing that Ash still hadn't woken up from his earlier physical tortures, he shrugged and began to wait for TK to show up.

***

      TK shivered as he looked around, when he had arrived in this nightmare dimension he and Ash had de-merged. He felt fear of what he was to face and wished he had Patamon... even if his digimon would do no good, Ash had shown him what Akuma planned to do to him.

      Ash he thought, he could only feel Ash weakly now.

      (I'm being pulled back to my body to powerfully now TK, the merge used a lot of my energy so I have to return... please be careful when you get to Akuma) Ash said sadly, for a brief second TK felt as if Ash had hugged him... then Ash was totally gone.

      I'll be careful he answered, but he knew Ash never heard him.

      TK gasped as a huge building made of darkness came into view, he had a gut feeling that Ash was kept there... and Akuma waited for him.

      'Now or never, if i don't Ash will die and Akuma will keep on coming after me.... I can't let him die' TK thought tears in his sapphier eyes, he took a deep breath and walked to the building which he got closer and closer to.

      "Wait for me my friend, somehow we will both defeat this darkness and make 

everything as it should be," TK whispered, with even more determination he entered the building and darkness surrounded him.

***

      TK gave a short yell as his body was suddenly slammed across the room by some unknown force; he had just entered a large room that seemed empty when this happened. He grunted painfully as he crashed into a dark wall; he then shivered feeling the evil radiating from that wall.

      "Looks like little hope has decided to join the party," a voice laughed and the voice sent fear through his body, he gasped as darkness in this room formed into an undescribable monster with gleaming red eyes (you can make up what he looks like for yourself okay).

      "Akuma give Ash back, give me my friend back," TK demanded, Akuma gave a laugh grating to his ears.

      "Why not, it will be fun to see how you fight together," Akuma sneered with dark humor, a huge dark orb appeared above TK and decinigrated.

      "Ash!" TK cried as his friend fell from the air, Ash grunted painfully as TK caught him. For a few seconds he felt shock that he could actually truly touch his digital counterpart but put that feeling away for later, he could see Ash was terribly hurt and that was bad in the battle ahead.

      "Don't worry so much TK," a voice said weakly, TK blinked startled realizing that it was Ash speaking. He looked down to find himself looking into those strange amber eyes, he found himself smiling for some unknown reason.

      "Everything will be as it should be," TK whispered echoing the words from when they had been merged, and then he knew what they had to do... both of them knew.

____________________________________________________________________________

      Destiny is a cruel and strange thing, intertwining you together in danger and adventure. What is the meaning of a lonely destiny when you can do it with others, what will happen when you confront nightmares.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

      "Whoah!" the destined yelled as they landed in a pile, Matt groaned and climbed out of the pile.

      "Freaky," Yolei said with a shiver, Matt could only agree. This world of nightmares was, well a place of nightmares.

      "Everyone okay?" Tai asked once they were all up, the destined nodded while the digimon looked around nervously at the area around them.

      "Okay, which way now?" Davis asked, Matt frowned and looked around.

      "Probably there," Izzy said pointing in the direction that might of been north, everyone blinked.

      "Why that way?" Matt asked, Izzy sighed and pointed his digivice in that direction and the device beeped rapidly.

      "Well my digivice is detecting TKs D-3 there, also the evil looking castle over there," Izzy pointed out, everyone else now sweatdropped finally noticing the castle.

      "Good idea, well lets go," Matt said, the others nodded and with serious faces they all headed to the big scary castle of nightmares [sorry couldn't resist].

***

      Everything felt right for once in his life, sure his body was a mess and any second now he and his counter part could die. But as soon as his skin touched TK he felt a touch of completeness, almost like when there souls had merged.

      "TK, this is the final battle isn't it," he said softly, TK nodded sending golden locks into his sapphire eyes.

      "Yeah it is Ash, its an end but also a beginning," TK whispered with a sad smile, carefully TK helped him up so they could face Akuma together.

      "Are you two done your little heart to heart yet, I'd like to destroy you now," Akuma said sarcastically, TK and Ash looked at each other and but couldn't help but giggle slightly. Here in the darkest hour they were together for once, Ash leaned weakly against TK ready to fight for there lives and so much more.

      "Were ready, but can you defeat us with our powers as one?" TK asked his voice calm, Ash knew that they should both be terrified but he felt very calm for some reason.

      "Hah, as if children as weak as you could defeat me," Akuma scoffed, Ash squeezed TK's hand gently knowing what there unspoken choice was.

      "Maybe you are not looking close enough, we are more then children... we are something more," Ash whispered, even though it was hardly audible Akuma heard it.

      Akuma was about to resort when the door to the room suddenly slammed open, startled the three occupants of the room looked at it and blinked surprised.

      "Matt?" TK questioned, standing there was all the destined and their digimon partners... including patamon.

***

      "Matt?" a surprised voice asked, Matt quickly looked in that direction.

      "TK!" Matt called as soon as he spotted his brother, his eyes widened in shock as he saw the flesh and blood version of Ash. His brothers dimensional counterpart was not in good shape, from the look of it he looked like he had been tortured.

Chapter Thirteen

      TK wanted to cry and run to his brother, he wanted to hug his sibling and never let go. But as he stood there supporting his counterpart he knew that it could never be, that senario would never come to be... ever.

      "You shouldn't of come," TK said sadly, the destined and the digimon looked hurt and shocked.

      "What do you mean, we came to save you?" Patamon asked green eyes filled with hurt, he flew towards the blond child of hope... only to be smashed into a wall by Akuma.

      "What he means, is that coming here you just got your death warrent signed by the grim reaper," Akuma laughed, TK winced for this laugh was very high pitched and hurt his ears.

      "I thought he knew how to laugh evilly, he was doing it before... now he sounds like a transvestite operation gone wrong," Ash said with a smirk, TK couldn't help but snicker. Akuma hearing this glowered at them angrily, with his eyes TK motioned for the destined to leave while they had a chance.

***

      Patamon felt hurt and betrayal at the way TK was acting, why wasn't his partner letting him help. What more he felt jealousy of TK's counterpart, it seemed that TK was closer to the amber eyed boy them himself.

      'Leave, why is he trying to get up to leave?' Patamon thought confused, he could tell that was what TK wanted them to do but none of them would abandon there friend... or Ash to Akuma.

***

      (They aren't leaving) TK heard in his mind, physically so close to Ash it was almost like one of his own thoughts.

      I know, what can we do to get them to leave. I don't want them to die or get hurt because of us, this is our battle TK said, he felt Ash's mind race a million miles an hour.

      (Then we'll send them away) Ash suggested, TK sent his confusion to Ash.

      How? he asked, Ash smirked into his mind.

      (Think about it, we are not merged but we are close enough to use our powers together. Concentrating we can use your D-3 to send them outside, that should give us enough time to finish this) Ash said and TK nodded [in his mind that is], it would have to do.

***

      "I'm sorry, but this isn't your battle," TK said suddenly, Kari's eyes widened as she heard the child's of hopes words and she knew that he was about to do something they would hate.

      "TK!" she called and the world flashed white, to her shock once she could see she found the others and herself many miles away from the castle... and worst of all she knew that they wouldn't get back in time.

***

      Akuma looked at the two children he vowed to destroy, he didn't know where they had gotten the power to teleported the others away. Inside he felt a small spark of true fear for himself, but being evil as he was he soon extinguished it and thought it as nothing.

      "What are you?' he asked frowning, he had a feeling that there was suddenly something different about his vows.

      "Balance," the two said in chorus, the world around the two children flashed silver and gold blinding him.

***

      Patamon gasped as he felt something snap and he knew what it was, what had bound him to TK was gone now and that could only mean one thing... something terrible must of happened to TK.

Chapter Fourteen

      One moment Ash was in that awful place with Akuma and TK, but the next instant he found himself in a place of light and energy.

      Energy swathed in body and he felt peace over come him and fears washed away, he gasped as it rushed through his abused body filling his every pore and healing his body... even years old scars.

      He danced in that energy as it tore his raggid and blood torn and splatted clothing away, he danced there naked feeling himself becoming complete... becoming complete for once in his existence.

      'This place, it seems familiar... like I've been here before' Ash thought his amber eyes thoughtful, but such thoughts he would put away till later and he had time.

***

      TK floated in a place of energy, after an exhausting time and journey he felt refreshed in every cell. He gasped as the energy rushed though his body fixing everything that was wrong with it, even things that wouldn't of happened till years to come.

      It swathed over his body giving him peace and stilling his soul, it washed away al his fears.

      His clothing was also torn away from his body, it left him naked in the energy yet he felt no fear from it.

      TK danced on in the energy feeling himself getting closer to completeness, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this place was familiar.

***

      Both parts of one soul floated to a mirror like surface, looking in it they saw not there own face but that of there counterpart.

      They took a deep breath knowing that this was the final step, after this there was now going back. Then decided they rushed forward they rushed as one into the surface, it rippled around them as they disappeared meeting in it center.

***

      Matt gasped as something seemed to squeeze his heart, he didn't know why but he knew right then that his brother was gone.

      He was right of course, but also wrong in some ways.

***

      Akuma gasped as the light suddenly vanished, he blinked his crimson eyes till he finally could see again.

      "This can't be right?" he told himself confused, standing there where the two boys had stood was a new child.

      "Wrong, all is in balance and the time to meet your doom in here," the child said in a soft voice, it made Akuma shiver in disgust for it was the kind of voice you heard in good dreams.

      The boy standing there looked the same age as Ash and TK but was slightly taller, he had a slim heart shaped face and startling purple eyes in a shade he hadn't seen before. The main part of his hair was a golden blond that fell gently to his chin, his thick bangs that fell over his eyes messily were an ebony black.

      He was very slim and had skin that looked slightly tanned, he wore a purple silk shirt and silk pants of some unknown style, purplish black ankle high boots were on his feet. On slim hands were light purple fingerless elbow length gloves.

      "It was said that only TK and Ash could defeat you, with there powers once together so you sought them out. Yet that it only half the truth, both were half of one soul... and together the balance each other and I am born," the boy said, he smirked and Akuma felt fear flicker inside him.

      "You'll still die," he roared and leapt forward to rip and gore the boy apart, the boy smirked and the air around him glowed faintly.

      "Its your funeral, if only you had left them alone," he said slightly sadly, yet Akuma had been warned.

____________________________________________________________________________

      One, in the end there was only one. Balance has been met and all has been sent into motion, yet there is no true answer of what the future holds.

                                                Firehedgehog

Friends of the heart

By firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      He felt amazed, after all this time he was finally complete. It was even more right then the soul merge, they were one for eternity. No longer did self doubts plaug his mind, yes he felt fear of what he faced but that was natural.

      He was newly born, gone were TK and Ash and together they made him. He was two sides of a coin balanced finally, no longer did he feel alone in the world. During the final part of the merge he had felt his bond with patamon break, after all the bond was with TK not with this new him.

      He leapt away as Akuma leapt towards him; he smirked as his body seemed to defy gravity for a few seconds. He landed across the room lightly on his feet, quickly he turned to face Akuma again.

      "I'm not a weak child anymore Akuma, plain attacking me won't work," he told the creature, Akuma gritted his teeth angrily.

      "Who are you, what are you called?" Akuma demanded angrily, the boy gave a small sad smile.

      "I have no name for I am newly born, but I will have a name when the time is right," he said and he could feel that it was true, if he lived through this he would receive his new name.

      "Right," Akuma drawled sarcasticly, a sweatdrop fell down the side of the creatures head.

      It was then that he felt something in his pocket, curious he pulled it out of his pocket. His eyes widened when he realized what it was, it was TK's D-3.

      'Most of its power vanished when we merged into one and the bond between Patamon and myself snapped, but it still has enough of its power for what I plan' he thought, he slipped it back into his pocket and there battle began once again.

      Both leapt forward into clashes of kicks and punches, he avoided energy attack wincing when they grazed his skin.

      "Not so cocky now are we nameless one," Akuma sneered, he glared at the nightmare creature knowing that it enjoyed his pain. It had enjoyed torturing him when he had been Ash, he could still feel the terror from those memories.

      "I was never cocky Akuma, I just wish that death was not hovering around us," he whispered sadly, he closed his eyes briefly and a crystal like tear fell down his face.

      'Matt, I'm sorry' he thought, even though he was no longer TK but part of something more he still thought the older teen his brother.

      He also wished he had time to say goodbye to pikachu and all the pokemon he had ever met, in the pokemon dimension they had been his true friends.

      "Sorry Akuma, but this is the end," he said and he pulled out the D-3, angrily Akuma leapt at him again a feeling of desperation surrounding the nightmare creature.

      "Goodbye," he whispered his eyes filled with tears, he held up the D-3 and concentrated every fiber of his power through it.

***

      Akuma roared angrily as light flashed around the small digital device the child was holding, it was a pure white color and he felt it stab at him.

      "Light will not defeat me," Akuma sneered, the child said nothing but continued to concentrate on the digital apparatus.

Chapter Sixteen

      Matt was frowning, well more like glaring at the nightmare castle in the distance, they were slowly getting closer... but not close enough for his liking.

      "Patamon, is your bond back with TK yet?" Matt asked worriedly, he really hoped so because that could give them any news if his brother was still alive.

      "No luck," the small rookie digimon cried, Matt sighed and hugged the creature to his chest.

      'Please don't let my feelings be right, please let TK be alive' Matt thought closing his sapphire eyes, tears slid down his pale heart shaped face.

      "Something's happening," Ken suddenly said, Matt opened his eyes and looked at the usually quiet boy.

      "What do you mean?" he asked the blue haired boy, Ken pointed towards the castle. Still frowning he followed Ken's finger, his eyes widened.

      "What in the world is going on there!" Tai said eyes wide, everyone agreed and walked faster even though they were exhausted from walking already.

      "Whoah," Davis said, out of every open area of the castle white light shot out and it was slowly changing to every color of the rainbow.

      "TK," Patamon shouted, he shot out of Matt's arms like a bullet and flew speedily towards the castle.

      "Patamon," Matt called after the digimon, with a sigh he tiredly ran after the small digimon.

***

      "What is this!" Akuma cried as the light became more intense filling every place with its power, it covered him filling him with pain.

      "Destiny, your destruction," the child said softly, the light was so intense Akuma couldn't see the child anymore. Suddenly through the light he saw something, a pair of beautiful purple eyes that seemed to see all.

      "But using such power will destroy you also, why not join my side and we will both survive," Akuma said, the boy gave a soft laugh.

      "Join you, you must be desperate Akuma. Death does not scare me and I know that it is just an ending of one thing and beginning of something new, I am not afraid to die," he said calmly, Akuma stared and then screamed in agony.

      "If it takes the end of time I will come back to destroy you," he screamed, the light became more intense and more powerful and began to destroy the darkness and power.

      The child grinned sadly as the light began to destroy all, he closed his eyes as the light seemed to cacoon him.

***

      ~KABOOM~

      The world around the digidestined and there digimon shook as an explosion happened, shocked they looked at the castle.

      "TK!" Matt cried in grief, the castle had been engulfed in a beam of light that covered it completely... and he knew that there was no way anyone could survive it.

      Even here far away he could feel the power of that light, it made malomyotismons and Apoclymons power seem insignifigant.

      "No," Matt whispered as the light vanished, from what he could see of the castle... there was nothing but a few ruins left of it.

      Quickly at a dead run he ran to the castle, he didn't care that his legs felt like rubber of his lungs burned from lack of enough oxygen. Tears ran down his face clouding his sight, memories of his little brother ran through his mind.

***

      The destined sadly searched through the rubble for any trace of there friend, they searched till they fell exhausted to the ground.

      "You won't find anything," an unfamiliar voice said, startled they looked up. They found themselves looking at a strange boy they had never met before, but they felt as if they had met before for some reason.

      "Who are you?" Matt asked, the boy shook his head sadly and tossed something into Matt's hands.

      "Now is not the time, but maybe someday you will find out," the boy said, they looked at what he tossed at Matt and gasped. It was TK's D-3, he wanted to wail in grief seeing that it was black and half melted.

      When they looked up to there startlement he was gone, sadly they headed home.

Note:

Dum dum dum, TK/ash lives as you can see but the epilogue happens a few months later.

Friends of the heart

Epilogue

      It was night, a slight chill filled the air since it was the middle of fall. In front of an apartment building in the light of a street light a young boy stood, it had taken awhile to convince himself to come here.

      "Well here I am, guess its about time," he said with a sigh, he had not seen the destined since TK's apparent death. He really couldn't explain to him that he was once TK, there was no real way to explain the merge between Ash and TK.

      His form shimmered and changed, now a familiar figure stood there. He smiled; he now looked like half of him had once looked like.

      "Okay, at least in this form this won't be as bad," TK said, taking a eep breath he vanished seeming as if he hadn't been there.

***

      Matt was sleeping soundly when something woke him, he opened his eyes wide awake feeling confused.

      "Huh," he said blinking, to his shock a familiar soft laugh filled his ears.

      "Really, I swear that you could sleep through a hurricane... I've been sitting here for fifteen minutes," the voice said, quickly Matt snapped on his bedside lamp... and stared in disbelief at what it revealed.

      "TK," he said happily, he rushed across the room and hugged his brother tightly. Finally he let TK go, TK looked at him with sad blue eyes.

      "I'm sorry for taking so long to visit you Matt, it took awhile to convince myself," TK whispered, Matt looked at his brother confused.

      "What do you mean visit TK, we were so worried about you.... you're going to stay right?" Matt asked desperately, he grabbed his brothers arms tightly begging him to say yes.

      "I can't stay Matt, and I only have a short time here," TK said, he gently pried his brothers arms off him and got his brother to sit down.

      "TK explain, what happened after you... somehow teleported us away?" Matt asked, TK sighed and bit his bottom lip.

      "Matt Akuma was defeated but there was a price involved, I died... well part of me died," TK said, Matt looked at his brother frowning.

      "But you're right here TK, and your flesh and blood?" Matt said; TK sighed.

      "I died but became something more, I'm not just TK anymore," TK whispered, Matt's eyes widened hearing this and remembered the strange boy they had seen who had given him his brothers D-3.

      "You were that boy, how did this happen," he demanded, TK sighed and to Matt's surprise his form shimmered and changed to that of that strange boys.

      "Ash and TK were halves of one soul, to defeat Akuma they merged completely to have the power to defeat him. I am TK still but something more, I didn't come earlier because I didn't know how anyone would react," the boy said, Matt felt surprise but did not feel fear of the situation. He could still feel his brother even as he was now, it didn't matter only that TK was still alive in some way.

      "What are you called now?" he asked, the boy looked surprised.

      "You want to know?" he asked blinking, Matt nodded.

      "Your still my brother no matter what, I just want to what to call my brother," Matt told him, the boy smiled and Matt saw tears in his eyes. Apparently he had been expecting rejection, but Matt could never reject his brother no matter what.

      "I'm called Kibo, Unmei Kibo," the boy said, Matt smiled at the name. It meant Hope, and Unmei meant destiny.

      "Let me guess, Gennai chose your name," he teased, Kibo sweat dropped and nodded.

      "I have to go now Matt, I'll be around so don't worry. But promise not to tell the others, things are complicated enough as they are," Kibo said in a worried voice, Matt nodded promising even though he wanted to yell to the world that his brother was alive.

      "Don't be a stranger bro," Matt said with a soft smile, Kibo nodded and smiled.

      "I won't, see you around Matt," Kibo said, then he vanished and Matt laughed slightly for Kibo had left a message on a piece of paper for him.

      The paper said 'This is just the beginning', and Matt knew that there adventures were not ended yet and Kibo would be part of them also.

The End

I went over this and fixed up a whole bunch of grammar and spelling mistakes, also it will now be in the digimon section. The sequel will appear finally after forever. I revamped this because I decided the readers deserved the fixed up version. All the chapters are together now, hope you enjoy this fixed version like you liked it before.

Ja Ne


End file.
